Cesare Borgeli
Category:Characters Cesare is a human noble Rogue from Chondath. He is a player character played by ChoroiBelmont. His alignment is Lawful Evil and is currently level 2. He speaks Common, Elvish and Celestial. He is currently part of the Zhentarhim faction. Appearance Cesare is handsome and well-dressed. He is 23 years old, with dark brown longer hair, chocolate brown eyes and fair skin. He has a small well-trimmed beard that he consistently grooms. He keeps himself clean and groomed no matter where is, having proven to care more about his appearance than any of his companions. Personality Cesare is convinced that he is better than everyone else, a product of his noble upbringing. While he is incredibly smart and charismatic, he often asks more according to instinct rather than stopping to consider the situation, His Character Sheet Personality is built as; Personality Traits: If you do me an injury, I will crush you, ruin your name and salt your fields. Ideals: If I can attain more power, no one will tell me what to do. Bonds: I will face any challenge to win the approval of my family Flaws: I too often hear veiled insults and threats in every word addressed to me, and I am quick to anger Cesare is hedonistic, often judging people by how attractive they are to him. However, appearance seems to be his sole way of determining who is worth his time. However, someone "ugly" may prove their worth by complimenting him or proving themselves capable of performing tasks he would prefer to delegate. Background Cesare's official listed Background is "Noble" Cesare was born to a rich family in power in Chondath. The eldest son of Rodrigos Borjeli, he should have been the family heir. However, the father decreed that his second son, Juan, would be the head of the family. As Juan was comparatively less intelligent and rather incompetent, Cesare was obviously insulted. His father sent Cesare to a religious school overseas, but Cesare "outgrew" the lessons and returned. Cesare chose to study a life of politics, using those closest to him as political pawns. He coordinated troop movements and set up situations where his brother's stupidity was consistently on display. His father was outraged but could not seem to find ways to inhibit these actions. A rumor started to circulate that Cesare was involved in an incestuous romantic relationship with his younger sister Lucrecia. This caused his father to effectively banish Cesare from the family, disowning his son and directing him to leave Chondath. It is still unknown if the rumors are true or false as Cesare has not confirmed or denied them. Special Equipment Cesare possesses a Bregan D'Aerthe Handgonne. This item was a reward for ChoroiBelmont for Dungeon Mastering at Tricon in 2018. The item is a drow gun containing 5 bullets. Otherwise his standard weapons are a rapier and a shortsword. Cesare has on his left hand a signet ring bearing his family crest. While not magical, he treats it more precious than gold. Adventuring On his first foray into the world, Cesare witnessed a bunch of adventurers engaged in a bar fight against a strange man. This bar fight caused him to spill his drink so he waited to view who would get the upper hand in the situation. When the strange man was grappled and pinned to the floor, Cesare decided to pickpocket him, planning to use the money to pay for the spilled drink, thinking that those involved "owed him the money". He was quickly taken down and knocked unconscious on the floor. Later, the group awakened him, Lao Chen having recognized him as a fellow noble. Cesare suddenly recognized him and decided to complain that he kept rough company and protested having been laying on such a dirty floor. He decided to stick around with the group in travels as he was aimlessly wandering and they could repay him for that whole affair. Later, they encountered a woman suffering from the Death Curse. She mentioned that it was a curse stemming from the faraway land of Chult. Cesare was intrigued, though he feigned disinterest. He agreed to go along with the group, claiming that a tropical vacation could do him good. Secretly he was interested in obtaining such power as this Death Curse for his own use. Upon arriving in Chult, he and fellow Noble sought out the nearby Temple of Sune. On the way, they met Volothamp Geddarm, who suggested that they were a male-female couple. Cesare was so insulted at being called a woman who would date Lao that he stormed off. Cesare made his way to the temple where the priests were amazed at his beautiful appearance and gave him a full spa treatment. According to Cesare, this made the travel "entirely worth it" The group got involved with arena fights against dinosaurs in an attempt to rescue an important person. Lao fell into the arena pit while drinking and Cesare pretended not to know him. However, when Lao and company were attacked, Cesare pulled out his hand mirror and pretended to pick his teeth, shining the light reflection into the dinosaur's eyes to help his ally. Shortly after these events, Cesare decided to leave, realizing that the Death Curse could possibly bring him down and that it was not worth the events. Relationships Lucrecia: His sister seems to be the only one Cesare respects and cares about. Despite how he doesn't respond to insults directed towards his family, he will fight to protect Lucrecia's honor. The reason for Cesare's banishment is a rumor that he was involved in a romantic relationship with her, a rumor he has not confirmed or denied, simply killing those who spread the rumors in duels. Lao Chen: As a fellow noble, Cesare extends courtesy to the monk. However, he does not do more than he must to aid in his efforts, or so he claims, though he will make an effort to ensure Lao survives. He seems to think Lao is useful and thus stays in his company at times. In truth, he actually feels that Lao keeps him grounded, the sight of a fellow noble reminding him of where he comes from and what he hopes to do. Gallery Trivia Cesare is based on Cesare Borgia, the 15th century son of the Pope. His armor and design is based on his in-game incarnation in Assassin's Creed Brotherhood Cesare's miniature is Heroclix Assassin's Creed Cesare Borgia #005. It was modified by ChoroiBelmont to have longer hair. Cesare's sexual preference is towards women, but he is not opposed to male relations, provided that the other man is attractive and wealthy. Category:Player Characters